


pine and woodsmoke

by simplyclockwork



Series: natural progression [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fluffy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sappy, Series, Sherlock-centric, Slow Burn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: “The next day,I wake up to youstepping out of theshower with yourwet hair and youlean to kiss me”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: natural progression [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	pine and woodsmoke

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet 22 in a series of short fics I'm planning to write based on posts from the tumblr account affectionatesuggestion
> 
> The series will follow a progression into an established Johnlock relationship

Sherlock’s eyes pop open, before quickly squinting shut as sunlight dilutes his sight with yellow ambience. He stretches long limbs across the sheets, muscles warm and languid, and encounters an empty bed. Tilting his head, he shifts upwards and presses his face into the pillow beside his own. With a deep inhale, his senses fill with the heady smell of John: musky and sharp with an edge of something like pine and woodsmoke.

There’s a noise behind him, a soft sound like a laugh, and Sherlock’s head snaps up. Twisting, he looks over his shoulder and finds John, approaching the bed. Already dressed in a checkered button-up shirt, he smells of aftershave—more sharp pine—and mint toothpaste, which Sherlock can taste when their mouths meet as John bends to kiss him.

Sherlock cups John’s cheek; slips his hand higher and encounters wet hair beneath his fingers. Swiping his tongue along John’s bottom lip, he tastes mouthwash and something uniquely John. He smiles, humming his appreciation as John straightens, brushing wrinkles from where the shirt bunches against his shoulders.

“Don’t burn the flat down.” John says, the words cheeky and fond as he lingers with fingers in soft curls. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

“I’m hardly a child who needs minding, John.” He snaps, but there’s little force behind the words. John just smiles, snorts, and walks from the room, bound for work.

Sherlock listens to John’s steps in the hall, his descent of the stairs, and the sound of the door closing below. Raising arms above his head, he stretches and sprawls across the warm sheets in soft cotton pants and t-shirt. Rolling to his stomach, he once more pushes his face back against the pillow, striving to commit John’s scent to memory.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quite short, sorry


End file.
